Snow Flake
by Janxspirit
Summary: Tohru may have more secrets than the whole Sohma family does. Tohru x ?
1. Chapter 1

_**For those who have a heart**_

_**By: Janxspirit**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba (Because Tohru thinks I'm Satan)**_

**_SNOW FLAKE_**

_**Chapter One**_

Tohru looked outside. The snowflakes danced around in the swirling wind. She wished she could dance that much, and be carried around, to all different places...and never have a thing to worry about. Such as losing loved ones...or not being able to live with your sisters...or being worried about being critized by the 'Drunk Patrol'...or being bought and sold as a maid every day...

Here, in the Sohma estate...she was safe though...or atleast for now she was...that is, until they found her again. Then she would have to say good-bye and leave. Tohru opened the door, the swirling wind coming in, maybe she could just capture one snowflake today. She stepped out into the cold, slipping o her jacket and a pair of sneakers. How pretty the snow was. She laid down in the snow and flailed her arms and legs up and down, then she got up and looked at her snow angel. It was pretty and lively, but deep down, sad and fore-boding. Tohru looked back at the Sohma House, then turned around and walked walked off towards a large tree, standing by it, and not saying a word.

"Hey, where's Tohru?" Yuki asked as he entered the kitchen. He soon realized that no one was there,"Oh."

"What's wrong?" Hatori walked into the kitchen with Ayame and Shigur behind him.

"I don't know where Tohru is..." Yuki trailed off as she spotted her outside, standing next to the tree,"Ah."

Ayame looked out the window, pushing Yuki to one side a little bit,"Isn't she cold?(?)"

"I'll go get her-" Yuki started, but Kyo had already heard the whole boring conversation, and was outside in a minute.

* * *

"Tohru!" Kyo shouted out to her.

Tohru jumped, startled, and spun around sharply,"What!" Oops. Bet they had never heard her say something in that tone of voice.

"Uhhh..." Kyo was confused, what had he done to get her so mad? He went on,"We just wanted to know what you were doing, cuz' you're kinda'...standing next to a tree."

Tohru blushed,_ Now Kyo thinks you're a nutcase! Nice going!_

"Um...I was going to..."Tohru had think fast,"I was going to build a snowman! Do you want to help?" That sounded good. Not only did Kyo think she was fine, but Tohru would also get to spend time with him!

_Not that I really care if we spend time together, it's not as if we're a couple or anything..._Tohru felt her face get hotter.

"Um...okay..."Kyo was still a little bit creeped out at how Tohru had been so jumpy lately.

About an hour later, Tohru and Kyo were finally done building the snowman.

"It's okay, isn't it?" Tohru gave Kyo one of her many phony smiles.

"Yeah, I guess, I never built a snowman," Kyo half-smiled at the crooked little snowman.

"Really?"Tohru was shocked. Jeez, he didn't know how to cook, he didn't know how to build sandcastles, and he didn't know how to build snowmen! What **did** he know to do? "But now you do, and it's all thanks to me of course!" Tohru had been acting a little bit bossier lately.

"Heh, whatever you say, _Sweety_," Kyo grinned at her.

_He knows how to look cute..._Tohru smiled at him too. It still wasn't a real smile though. She could never build the truth on her mouth, it was impossible. She hadn't smiled since she had been living with her sisters, and her mom. They always had known how to put a **real** smile on her face. For now, Kyo and Yuki were pretty good fill-ins. Even though they were males, a little bit snappy, and thought she might have been going through a little bit of a girl time, and it was best to leave her alone.

Tohru defiantely wasn't going through a 'girl time' as they put it. This was her entire life. She had to go through this everyday, trying to be the good girl. Now she could vent only a _fraction_ of the pain and horror she held inside. She just hoped that vent wouldn't get too large anytime soon.

"So...what do you want to go inside, it's starting to snow even more..."Tohru trailed off. She was freezing in such a small jacket, and she hated Kyo for the fact that he looked unaffected by the harsh cold.

_He's basically like a member of the zodiac! He's supposed to get sick in extreme hot and cold weather! Isn't this 'extreme' enough?_ Tohru thought about cuddling up with him, but it might have seemed a little bit too strange of her(not that she was acting strange enough!)

Tohru was still thinking about this all before Kyo sputtered out,"Why have you been acting so strangely lately?"

This was a shocker, Tohru hadn't actually planned on him asking her that,"Eh? Um..well...I..."She had to think faster than that! Kyo was already starting a stare-down competition with her,"It's because I was just bought by Machi!"Nice thinking there Tohru. Real smooth. You don't look like a crazy chicken with its head cut off at all.

_Crap..._Tohru couldn't even imagine the consequences for telling a human her owner's name. What would Machi do? What would her CAPTAIN do if she found out! Or worse, what would QUEEN CHARLA do!

Kyo just didn't understand though,"Who the Hell is Machi? He giving you problems?"

Tohru should have known that to one of her kind, this would be serious news, but to a human...this was nothing, but pure craziness,"Forget what I said, maybe I'm just tired, let's go inside."

Kyo, obviously confused, was led by Tohru into the house. She took off her jacket and went towards the oven, her safe-spot,"Why don't I make some hot cocoa, and you can use the bath?"

"Um, okay, but...uh..."Kyo wanted to ask her what they would eat later.

Tohru turned on the stove,"What? You want me to jump in the shower with you? Cuz' that's no problem with me."

"WHAT! NO! I WAS JUST GOING TO ASK WHAT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE FOR DINNER!" Kyo's ears twitched, and he frowned, embarrassed that Tohru would say something like that.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't like me?" Tohru asked in a hurt voice.

"TAKING A SHOWER WITH SOMEONE DOES NOT SAY IF YOU LIKE THEM OR NOT!" Kyo couldn't take this anymore, he was about to have a heart attack.

"Sorry Kyonkichi! But you know I was just kidding(for now), go take a shower, and the ot cocoa will be done," Tohru pushed him into the hall.

Poor Kyo.

He was so confused...as usual.

Yuki entered the kitchen. He had decided to go with Shigure and the others...somewhere...he wouldn't tell Tohru though. It almost worried Tohru, but then why would she complain? She had her secrets too.

Lots of them.

A/N: I hope you plan to read more of this story! Reviews are more than welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By:Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba(Because Yuki thinks that I am the true rat)_**

**_Chapter Two_**

"Honda-San.."

Here comes the formality.

"Yes Yuki?"

"I'm worried about you..."

Here comes the sappiness.

"Why?"

"Well, um...are you okay?"

Here comes the questions.

"Of course, but why?" Tohru smiled.

"You've just been acting strange..." Yuki looked down.

_Strange? I'll give him strange all right..._Tohru smiled on the outside, while on the inside she was laughing evilly.

"What...you think I'M strange? I'm not the one that's possessed by some RODENT," Tohru smiled at Yuki. She hoped it was sickening enough for him to hurl.

"Um...okay..." Yuki didn't get her...at all. What was her problem? Why couldn't she act normal? She used to.

"So...Yuki...how have you been?" Tohru started to have a conversation, before Kyo appeared.

"Is the cocoa ready or not?" Kyo was in another bad move.

"You know what Kyo? Sit your ass down and be grateful I'm doing anything for you."

_Oh...my...God..._Had those words just really come out of her mouth? No way...not possible...and to make matters worse...

"Wow, someone's a little bit grumpy," The Mabudachi trio appeared at the door...great...Tohru the perfect one had just become Tohru the strange one.

"Um...yeah, the cocoa is ready..." Tohru started to pour the hot milk into a few cups for her and Kyo. Tohru and Kyo. Oh yeah, and the other ones too. Why was it that everytime her and Kyowere so close, that about a million more people came in and ruined the almost perfect moments? Well...almost perfect was kind of an exaggeration...a big one...

* * *

The nextdaywas a harsh one, and the snow came down in rivelets. Tohru went to close the door(to Haru's constant nagging) when

**BAM!**

Tohru hit the floor, and scuttled behind Momiji's scrawny legs.

"Hide me!" Tohru told the others.

"TOHRU!" Two girls said in unison. One was short, with short black hair and a very mini skirt(she was the slut.) The other one was tall-ish, with bright golden eyes, she hid her hair under a baseball cap. "WHERE'S TOHRU?"

"Right there," Hiro pointed to Tohru, who was tyring her best to hide under the kitchen table.

The girl with the cap(basically) picked he up, and squeezed her like someone would a lemon,"Tohru! We missed you SO much!"

Tohru glared at Hiro,"I'm going to kill you." She said as she gasped for air.

Yuki spoke first(wasn't he the first one to always?)"Who are you?"

The black-haired girl answered,"We're Tohru's sisters!"

The kitchen was dead silent, they wanted more gossip.

"You gossip feeders, I'm Sakura," The tall-ish one said.

"And I'm Natsu," The black-haired girl said.

A/N: Hope you liked this, I know it introduces some new characters into the story, and it might be different from what you'd normally read(We haven't even gotten to the strange part yet)But PLEASE review...and, just to get you shy one's out of the pack I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE A POLL! PLEASE SEND THIS IN YOUR REVIEW (OR DON'T EVEN REVIEW! JUST GO FOR THIS POLL!) WHO WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE AS A COUPLE: TOHRUXYUKI OR TOHRUXKYO? Thanks! Oh..and sorry if this chapter was super short, I promise I'll make the next one longer, I'll most likely update tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba(Because Kyo thinks I am catty)_**

**_Chapter Three_**

_Oh crap._

_Oh crap._

_Oh crap._

Tohru's mind spun, her secrets of the past darting in and out of her mind. This was not good. What would the Sohma's say to such a thing? Well...I'll tell you...

Yuki sat down because he had another 'headache'. Kyo was clueless(once again.) Shigure smiled at Sakura and Natsu(which made Tohru feel even worse) and the other Sohma's had to sit down and breathe in all the excitement. They thought they were so cool with being possessed by a bunch of angry zodiac spirits. Even thought they didn't want to be possessed by them.

Even though Tohru didn't want to have sisters.

"Um...so...hi...?" Momiji didn't have his usual bounce to his voice, and so everything he said to Sakura and Natsu came out in a question, was awkward, or just plain old dumb.

_Let me help you with that._ Thought Tohru.

"What do you want?" Tohru asked them angrily.

"Well...we were in the neighborhood and..." Sakura trailed off.

"We were hungry, and Saku and I didn't have any money...and since you do..we just thought...you know...you would show some sisterly love for us..." Finished Natsu.

"No." Said Tohru simply.

"'No' what?" Sakuracoked her head, dreading the answer.

"I'm not giving you food, you two can starve for all I care." Tohru turned around and started to walk away.

"WHAT! You'd let your ONLY sisters die and crumble in the cruel, cruel world!" Natsu raised a hand to her forehead dramatically.

"Yup." Tohru rounded the corner and headed for her room.

"We're staying," Sakura dropped a heavy brown burlap bag on the floor. It crashed there with a large thud.

"Yeah, where's our rooms?" Natsu walked around, inspecting the kitchen. She picked at every notch and hole she could find. Her over-stuffed blue back-pack looked like it could swallow her whole.

"Um...ah..." Kyo took a step back, wanting to say something sarcastic...but he was having one of those Tohru days. You know. When he acted like a babling fool. Wait...that was everyday...hmmm...

"What's wrong, Cutie?" Sakura poked Kyo's nose.

This wasn't going to be so easy, was it?

* * *

"Hey, why don't you ever take off your hat?" Kyo questioned Sakura. The Sohma's and Honda's(or atleast three of them)sat around the table eating Sakura's cooking.

It turned out that Sakura had been the one who taught Tohru how to cook. She had scoffed at the fact that the Sohma's thought that Kyoko had taught her.

_'My mom couldn't cook for her life. Without us, she would probably have been going to get fast-food every day.'_

"I'm embarrassed of my hair color," Sakura answered. Kyo gave her a look that belonged on Halloween day. "Does it sound childish?" Sakura laughed.

"No...it's just...I'M not embarrassed of my hair color..." Haru spoke up.

"That's what makes you, YOU, but...just as a special treat," Sakura put a hand on the tip of her hat and pulled it back. She shook her head, the blood-red colored hair swishing back and forth.

"Put the hat back on." Natsu demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Princess." Sakura threw the hat to the side, and enjoyed her hair flowing freely on the back of the chair.

_Freely._ How nice freedom must have felt. Sakura wished she could experience that, share in it, but it wouldn't happen.

"So, Sakura...Nattie, where do you two work now?" Something Natsu and Sakura DIDN'T want to talk about. That was why Tohru brought it up.

"I'm working at a music store...selling...records..lots of them...everday, 7-9..." Natsu's right ear twitched a little bit.

"I work at..." Sakura couldn't say it. No way. Especially not to Tohru. She wouldn't let her live it down.

"Well?" Tohru stopped to eat for amoment, and looked at Sakura, waiting.

"I work at...'Lunar Rock'..." Sakura put her head down, ashamed.

"What? You mean that little store that's run by _thugs_? The great, and powerful..._Sakura_ Honda? Who said she wanted to become a _math _teacher?" Tohru was enjoying every little moment. Bitch.

Sakura turned pale, and started to play with her food. She was too nervous to look at anyone.

"Well...it's okay Saku, you can always count the noodles in the fryer." Tohru finished her plate of food.

"Atleast she didn't end up 'living' with a bunch of guys," Natsu finished her plate also. She glared at Tohru.

Tohru paid no attention to her. What did she care what THEY said? As long as she got a couple of kicks out of them before they decided to move on. They always moved on...

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! I'm trying to figure out if in the next chapter I should explain more about Sakura or Natsu! So in you review(you better review:) Please give me suggestions for the next chapter! THANKYOU FOR FRICKIN' READIN' THIS!


	4. Chapter 4:Mood Ring

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba(Because Shigure called me a pervert)_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Tohru took one glance at her sisters as they trudged off. They were leaving again...as always was the custom with them. They had promised to come back once in a while...too mooch off Tohru-no doubt.

* * *

"Tohru?" Today was Shigure's day. Tohru mentally cracked her knuckles. Time to screw with the one that wanted to screw her teacher. Oh yeah. This would be fun. 

"Yes?" Tohru spun around in the little wheeled chair.

"Well, I have this deadline soon, and-"

"Since when do you actually listen to your deadlines?" Tohru smiled. She almost hurled herself.

"Ah, well-"

"Didn't you get the memo Shigure? Life is one big deadline. Now why don't you go along and flirt with the tree or something? Members of the zodiac do get so little time to practice flirting. Maybe that's why you don't have any girls following you like they do Yuki and Hatori...or maybe it's just your face..." Tohru was killing herself by laughing inside. She wished she had a camera to take a photo of the look on Shigure's face!

HA! Why doesn't he take a pen and write a story about that, and then maybe afterwards he could go and stick that pen right back where it came from.

Shigure walked away, confused. I think he was having a Kyo moment.

Tohru snickered to herself.

"Tohru?" Yuki popped in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Tohru raised her eyebrows, expectantly.

"Do you mind if we have a little talk?" Yuki motioned for her to come over to him.

Bastard.

She wasn't his slave. She'd go to him when she felt like it.

Tohru walked over to him anyway, but not because he told her too,"What do you want?"

"I just...well..." Yuki looked back at the curious stares he was getting from the others who sat around the kitchen table. Yuki liked privacy. It was something he hadn't had whne he was a kid.

"Let's go take a walk." Tohru was feeling generous today. Kind of...for a small price...

"Um, okay..." Yuki pulled on his coat, and gave Tohru hers.

"Thanks..." Tohru and Yuki walked out into the cold air. The wind whipped at Tohru. It didn't take a liking to her, and in her eyes, nothing did.

Yuki shifted from one foot to another,"Tohru...are you...okay...?" Yuki looked back at Tohru, waiting for an answer, hopefully a true one.

"Yes...maybe...I don't know..." Tohru kicked at a pile of snow, sending the white fluff sailing everywhere.

"Oh...because...you've been acting strange..." Yuki trailed off again.

Tohru was getting tired of these little kiddy games, she now knew what Hiro felt like.

"I'm fine, can you just drop it?" Tohru looked around herself,"It was a bad idea to go for a walk, it's cold(NO DUH!)let's go back inside." She started to walk back toward the house, but Yuki was getting sick of the kiddy games AND Tohru's bad attitude. He grabbed her wris, roughly.

Too roughly.

And that's what started the silent war.

All week, no way would Yuki get that large beaming smilefrom Tohru, even it was phony.

He wanted it back. He didn't like to see her talking to that stupid cat...but she did.

* * *

Even though Kyo wasn't a girl's best friend, or some type of secret diary, he was something Tohru could speak too and feel comfortable with.

**Knock! Knock!**

"The damn door's open!" Kyo's loud voice rang out from inside his room.

Tohru swung the door open, marched over, and flopped herself ontop of his bed. She was exhausted.

Hiro had decided to come over.

That should just about explain her bad mood.

"Hi, Kyo." Tohru simply stated.

"Eh? What's your problem now?" Kyo had adjusted himself to this new Tohru, unlike the others. Kyo was willing to accept Tohru, because she had accepted him. For that he owed her, and besides, he loved her. Even if he did have to listen to her stupid problems. He didn't criticize her, or try to 'save' her, he wanted to spend time with her. He just wanted to be near her.

Until one she told him she went to see a psychic.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Kyo couldn't help it anymore, he started to crack up! She was killing him! This was too much,"I can't believe you did that! What did she say?"

Tohru held out a jewel in the middle of her palm.

"She gave this too me." Tohru looked at it,"She said it would change colors, that's it's some sort of mood ring. She says it's not a fake."

The jewel was now a white color. It was encircled by two gold(?)dolphins. Their eyes were an eerie black in contrast to the rest of it.

"Heh, what does white stand for?" Kyo never liked those mood things, they were cheap, and stupid too.

"I'm not really sure, but I think it may stand for 'I just got ripped off.'"

Mood Ring:

.Blue-Green Flirty

.Blue Calm

.Amber Crabby

.Green Happy

.Black Sad

.Purple Excited

.White ...

A/N: To my reviewers, I just would like to let you know that I'm trying to type as much as I can, but I've got to get ready for the P.S.A.T in January..so...WHOOPS!


	5. Chapter 5: Black

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because Momiji thinks I'm against the Lolliepop Gang)_**

**_Chapter Five_**

The mood stone had turned from white to black.

Tohru studied the stone. It was beautiful. The stone was flat, except for one point at the top of it. The black color swirled, an amber streak running through it. Tohru liked the stone, she keptit with her wherever she went. Tohru also liked to sit by the kitchen window and watch the snowflakes bury themselves into the Earth.

Tohru loved the Earth.

Tohru loved the stone.

Tohru loved...someone...

Was it Kyo? Maybe.

Was it Yuki? Maybe...probably...she didn't know anymore...

Tohru didn't like her sisters. For abandoning her. For leaving her. For not caring for her.

Tohru mostly didn't like the collar though. It had been a frightening experience. The collar was a gold chain with a silver bell at the end of it. The collar had been put around her neck at birth. Tohru had found some miraculous way of getting it off when she was kid, but she could never truly get rid of it. The collar was part of her. Part of her soul.

She wore the bell that very day.

She didn't think she had the strength to take it off again. No way.

* * *

"What the Hell is that around your neck?" Kyo greeted Tohru as he walked in the kitchen. 

"Shut up and sit down." Tohru retorted sharply.

Kyo sat down.

"Good boy." Tohru pat him on the head.

"What am I to you? YOUR DOG!" Kyo didn't like Tohru's attitude anymore. It was getting less amusing everyday.

"Yep. And don't get an attitude, you're the one that wanted me to step up for myself more." Tohru greeted Yuki, ending the silent contest.

"Yeah, but-" Kyo couldn't make a comeback, he was that slow.

"Stupid cat. You can't even answer back." Yuki said, smugly.

"And what would you say to me, Yuki?" Tohru spun around, giving Kyo and Yuki their breakfast.

"What? Um..." Yuki started to think(for once!)

Tohru didn't like the way Yuki acted superior to Kyo just because the dumb rat(no offence to you people that are rats!)had tricked the stupid cat somehow.

"What's wrong, Yuki? Cat got your tongue finally?" Tohru smiled a wicked smile and turned to greet Shigure, who had woken up because of all the ruckuss.

"What's wrong with her?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"Don't talk to me." Yuki started to eat.

"Eh? What the Hell's wrong with you now?" Kyo's ear twitched.

"We both know it, you idiot. Tohru obviously has some feelings for you." Yuki flushed,"But I'll make sure that you two never end up together." Yuki looked Kyo in the eye,"I promise."

Kyo's ear twitched again,_ Feelings? Yelling at somebody, and telling them off was having 'feelings' for someone? Give me a break._

"You've gotta' be kiddin' me..." Kyo muttered under his breath.

"What? Can't believe the fact that someone finally gives a hoot that you exist?" Yuki finished his breakfast and went to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

_No._ Kyo answered Yuki's question as he gazed at Tohru, sitting, looking at the snow outside.

* * *

"Tohru," Yuki dove into the chance. The silence was over. Kyo was at the dojo. Shigure was at the Main House. 

"What?" Tohru looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Yuki's shining smile.

_Trying the old knight in armor thing on me, are ya' pretty boy? _No way was Tohru going to let this act soften her demeanor.

"I thought you'd like to go for a walk-" Yuki started, but Tohru cut him off.

"No."

"Um, well, would you like to-"

"No."

"Okkkaaaayyy...well, you're not letting me finish my sentences, so, maybe you could-"

"No."

And so thus began the 'no' game.

Yuki must have been losing his touch.

A week later, Tohru was speaking to him again though,"Yuki?"

Kyo was at the dojo more often now.

She had no choice.

"Yes?" Yuki looked up at Tohru, startled.

"Can we talk?" Tohru sat down, then looked at Shigure, who was eyeing them,"...in private..." Tohru grumbled this with such menace that Shigure got up and left, no, make that run, away.

"What's wrong, Honda-San?" Yuki looked at her with concern.

"Yuki, I'm worried..." Tohru trailed off.

"Yes?" Yuki tried to press her for answers.

"It's this guy." Tohru blushed.

"Yes?" Yuki was thouroughly interested.

"I think I might love him." Tohru's face was blinking, just like Rudolph's nose.

"And...?" Yuki wanted to shake and her until she got to the point, but that might start World War III.

"What do guys like? You know, besides sex." Tohru asked him this rather calmly.

Yuki was getting freaked out. Did Tohru really think that was all that guys thought about? Creepy...because she was right,"Um...I suppose...gifts?" Yuki didn't know what to say to Tohru's question. How about if this 'guy' of hers wasn't him? Then what?

"Gifts?" Tohru restated plainly,"Like what?"

"Eh...um..." The silver-haired rat had nothing to say.

"You're supposed to be a guy, and you don't even know?" Tohru remembered all those times in school when the guys would call Yuki 'gay,' maybe they were right.

"NO!" Tohru was taken aback by Yuki's sudden outburst,''THAT IS-UM! WELL! WHO'S THIS GUY! BECAUSE, I MEAN! I DON'T WANT TO PRY! IT'S JUST THAT IT DEPENDS WHO THE GIFT IS FOR!"

"Okay. The guy is Kyo." Tohru was happy that Yuki had decided to shut up. And they called her dense...

"Oh."

Was it just Yuki, or was the room really spinning?

**_THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT THIS IS A KYORU STORY! IT MIGHT BE YUKIRU!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxpirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because Hatori thinks I have too much of a fiery temper)_**

**_Chapter Six_**

Shigure ran out of Kyo's room, in dog form,barking happily.

"YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN MUTT!" Kyo yelled at him.

"What's wrong?" Tohru was doing laundry.

"THAT STUPID DOG JUST PISSED ALLOVER MY CARPET!" Kyo yelled, even louder.

**_Two hours later_**

Kyo, in cat form, walked out of Shigure's room, quite content.

"Um...what were you doing in Shigure's room, Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asked him, making lunch.

"Buisness." Kyo answered, padding out of the kitchen.

It was the first time Tohru had ever seen a cat smile.

* * *

Tohru sauntered over to the T.V. She had just finished work, and she was pooped out. 

"Gahhh..." She sighed as she turned on the T.V.

"What's up?" Kyo sat next to her.

"Hi Kyo!" Tohru exclaimed, happily.

Happily?

"What are you watching?"

"Why? Would you like to watch something? Because that's okay!" Tohru handed him the remote.

Handed him the remote?

"Oh, that's okay, I just wanted to know what you were doing." Kyo was having one of his moments---again.

"Well, I was watching the T.V." Tohru started with her bad mood thing again, but Kyo was too fast for her.

"Don't get offensive with me!" Kyo snatched the remote from her.

"FINE!" Tohru got up and walked away.

"FINE!" Kyo yelled back.

"Hmph! Oh YUKI!"

Tohru was a real bitch.

"What?" Yuki popped his head out of the study with Shigure, and the others.

"Yeah? What's wrong little sister?"

Huge red waves plopped over the Tohru's head.

Sakura.

"AAAGGGGHHH!" Tohru jumped back with such force that she fell down.

"Woah, you're jumpy today, aren't you?" Sakura smiled widely.

"I'm going for a walk..." Tohru said grumpily, pulling on her jacket and starting to leave.

"WEEE! A WALK!" Sakura jumped onto Tohru's back.

"NO WAIT! I CAN'T CARRY YOU!" Tohru started to cry.

"NO! STAY UP! NO NO NO!"

"AAAAGGGHHHH! NOOOOOOO!"

Their voices droned on as they made three futile attempts to get away from eachother. They fell on the wooden floor wit a huge thud.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!" Tohru SCREAMED at her older sister.

Sakura, though, was too busy laughing her head off, slyly...too slyly...

"HELLO!" Tohru forced her sister too finally stop laughing. Sakura got up, and smiled even wider, her bright white teeth illuminating the room.

"What's with the attitude, Tohru?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at her.

"What's wrong with your damn face?" Tohru retorted.

"Oh, Tohru," Sakura pulled a ribbon out of her pocket, sitting Tohru down, and starting to put her hair up into a braid, tying it with a long red ribbon.

"What do you want?" Tohru seethed through gritted teeth.

"I just wanted to talk, the last time I was here was so short, and I was never properly introduced to your friends." Sakura's smile got even larger.

Then Natsu walked in,"What the Hell is going on? Why are you here?" Natsu asked Sakura.

"I've come here to see dear Tohru, and meet her friends." Sakura finished the braid, and turned her headlight beam smile on Natsu.

The dark, forever unhappy Natsu almost hurled on Sakura,"Whatever."

"Why are you here? Ran out of food? Or were you finally fired from the Prostitute house?" Tohru asked.

"When I was here I saw the most beautiful sakura tree. I've come here to practice my cello." Natsu dropped the large blue case with the cello inside of it on the floor, and eyed Momiji,"I like you." She said this with much emphasis.

"Huh?" Momoiji's big, bouncy voice lilted Natsu's spirits.

Cool.

The next day, after a full nights rest, Sakura was full of life and activity. She bounced to the kitchen, already dressed with two long, wavy black ribbons bounding off of her head,"Morning Tohru!"

Tohru jumped, hitting her head on the kitchen cabinets,"YOU RETARD!"

Natsu came in the kitchen, holding her large cello beside her,"My cello said he was hungry, so we decided to come down for breakfast." Natsu sat the cello on one chair, and she sat in the other one. "Where's the food? I can't afford for cello to start losing weight. If he does, he'll lose his tune."

"I come from a FAMILY of retards!" Tohru excalimed.

"I don't want to be offensive, but.." Yuki started.

"I don't like you." Sakura said,"I don't want you near MY Tohru, but you," She looked at Kyo,"I prove of your marriage to my sister."

"WHAT! YOU REALLY ARE NUTS!" Kyo's red eyes flashed angrily.

Natsu started to softly play her cello along the tune of the Oscar Meyer song. She started to sing along to it.

_My sister has a first name_

_It's S-T-U-P-I-D_

_My sister has a second name_

_It's M-O-R-O-N_

_She's annoying and really clueless_

_So we call her_

_S-T-U-P-I-D M-O-R-O-N_

Natsu bowed her head a little, her shoulder-length black hair bending over. She had Kyoko's eyes, excepting the fact that hers were black, and her mothers had been a soft blue-gray.

"So now we have a cello-ist in the house. How nice." Shigure smiled at Natsu.

"Yes, I truly am a cello-ist, the best one in the land, and I'll break anyone in half if they try to interfere with my cello-ing or any of my other perfections." For some reason, Natsu looked straight at Yuki as she said this,"Because I can't have anyone being more perfect than I am."

Yuki suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomache.

A/N: Hope this was okay! Natsu and Sakura are NOT permanent characters! They're rotating characters, meaning I'll only use them to help explain what's wrong with their little snowflake, Tohru.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because Ayame called me a snake)_**

**_Chapter Seven_**

Hana and Uo had just found out that Tohru had sisters, and found Natsu sitting at their lunchtable, in Uo's usual place. She had to check out the music programs in the school, and to also check out Momiji, no doubt. She liked to be around him, but he wasn't sitting with them today, he had a project to finish up.

"Nice to meet you." Natsu had a blank look on her face as she shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too." Uo said sharply, still not believing that Tohru had kept a secret from her only friends.

"Um...well...how are you Uo?" Tohru asked nervously looking from Natsu to Uo, and then back again.

"Fine." Natsu and Uo must have been having some type of staring contest.

"Yes...well..." Tohru wanted to say more, but Yuki put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her to calm her down. Tohru returned the smile gratefully. Kyo scowled at the two.

"So, Tohru, have you told them the rest yet?" Natsu asked, but she never took her eyes away from Uo's.

"Not really..." Tohru trailed off.

"The rest of what!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Nothing...I..." Tohru felt a big block lodge itself in her throat.

"Oh, you don't know? Tohru's just been bought again. Why do you think she's wearing a new bell?" Natsu's collar was made of thick brown leather, with a slightly larger silver bell on the end of it. There were diamonds engraved on the end of it.

Maybe that represented something royal.

Like...I don't know...

A princess.

"She really does keep alot of secrets from you guys, doesn't she?" Natsu didn't need to turn around to see that Tohru wanted to rip herself and Natsu to shreds.

Tohru stood up, clenched her fists, and ran off. Kyo got up and followed.

Tohru was a slow runner.

Kyo grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around sharply,"That's it! I'm sick of the mystery girl act! What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"You just...you wouldn't..." Tohru started to cry,"You can't understand...I can't..."

Kyo shook her and practically screamed at the top of his lungs,"TELL ME ALREADY!"

Tohru shook her head forcefully, and tried to get away, but Kyo had a hard grip on wrists now. Soon, Yuki and the others came(basically)flying through the halls. Except for Hana of course. She swept across the halls. Yuki pushed Kyo away from Tohru. She slammed against the lockers, and slumped to the ground. Everybody froze and watched her.

Should they help her?

Should they leave her alone?

Tohru looked up at Natsu with great brown teary eyes, hopefully. Natsu narrowed her eyes at her, then just walked away.

And that was supposed to be the nice sister.

* * *

After school, Tohru rushed back to the Sohma House, Yuki and Kyo trailing along, firing random questions at her. She was going to run upstairs, but was caught by a waiting Sakura. A white cat encircled Sakura's neck. 

What did the cat represent?

What did the white represent?

Hmmmm...

"HITOHRUIWASWONDERINGWHENYOUWOULDGETHOMESONOWWECANGOONTHATWALKTOGETHER!" Sakura screamed. The cat mewed.

"Jynx!" Tohru held up the cat, ignoring her sister,"You're still alive?"

Sakura stopped smiling,"But you know what's creepy? I remember the first time I sawJynx, she had a black coat, now its white."

"No, the creepy thing is that you've had this cat for 21 years...which is impossible..." Tohru gave the cat a look, was this really Jynx, or her twin sister? The pressed a paw against her face. Tohru giggled. Yep. It was definately Jynx.

Natsu walked in,"Tohru."

Tohru looked at her,"Yeah?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Sakura." Natsu took a step forward.

"What are you wearing?" Tohru put the cat down.

"Nothing."

"I know you're wearing nothing! Look at you!" Tohru signafied the super mini shorty short skirt, that clung sharply to Natsu's legs, and the belly shirt that had some type of her super extra wonder bra attached to it.

"I'm going out later." Natsu said.

"With who?" Tohru asked.

"My boyfriend."

"You two are still together?" Tohru was surprised that it had been already been two years that her little fourteen year sister had been seeing someone, no doubt sleeping with him too. Yet, he was a nice boy, so Tohru couldn't complain about that. "Whatever." Tohru stomped out of the kitchen.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She could never wear anthing like that, not even if she was going on a sex spree with her boyfriend. Tohru, at that moment, just happened to notice her hugem bambi eyes, and her not-so-huge chest. In fact, her hest looked flat.

_AGGGHHHHH!_

Tohru screamed inside her head as she checked her flatness, and fragile little self out.

"What are you doing?" Kyo appeared at the door-way.

"KYO!" Tohru rushed over to Kyo and pouted,"What do you think of the way I look?" She turned around a little bit, not caring how embarrassed he must be.

"What!" Kyo didn't want to answer any questions, he just suddenly wanted to leave.

"Well? What about my chest? Do you think its flat? Maybe I should get implants." Tohru asked him, pushin up her bra.

Kyo had to suddenly go to the bathroom.

**_IT'S COMING SOON! WILL THIS STORY TURN OUT TO BE KYORUOR YUKIRU? PLEASE PUT THE ANSWER IN YOUR REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Kagura thinks I have a bad temper)_**

**_Chapter Eight_**

Tohru walked out onto the porch, and held onto the railing.

_Damn it. She didn't want to tell anyone anything, but she knew that if she didn't, either Sakura or Natsu would say something. Natsu was, after all, the Princess of Emott. She's kill to embarrass Tohru and make her look like a weak fool, and Sakura would also. She had her own fleet, she was a captain for the Rebellion against Emott. She didn't like weaklings. She picked them out and ate them for breakfast. Not litterally...of course..._

"Are you okay?" Yuki walked onto the porch next to her.

Tohru half-turned to catch a glimpse of the silver-haired rat,"Yeah. I guess so."

Yuki put hand on her shoulder, it sent tingles through Tohru for some reason,"I just want you to know that I'm always here for you."

Tohru turned toward him and smiled a little,"Thanks Yuki."

"What's going on here?" Sakura walked out onto the porch and walked around the two, then shot a glar at Yuki that could kill someone,"You're not trying to screw my sister, right? Because one boy tried that two years ago, and it worked." Sakura said this o seriously that Yuki started to crack up. "What? WHAT!"

He couldn't take it anymore. The two-inch skirts, the wavy black ribbons, the long red hair, the smart mouth.

She looked like a beautiful clown.

Which didn't make sense, he knew, but he couldn't think of her any other way.

"Did I say something weird?" Sakura asked him, but he wouldn't stop laughing, so she crossed her arms and pouted, then stomped off back into the house.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Tohru put a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up, surprised,"Yeah. But your family..." He touched the side of her face,"...is pretty funny." He started to crack up again.

Tohru didn't get it. Guys. How weird.

* * *

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!" Kyo yelled. 

Natsu was playing a long, sad, yet lilting tune on her cello at the kitchen a table. She looked up surprised wih a piece of cracker in her mouth. Natsu pulled the cracker out,"Shut up or I'll sick Tohru on you...then again...you'd probably like that.." She gave him an evil, mad grin.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" Kyo couldn't take it. He had started to down pills every night to fall asleep.

He didn't want to listen to the consant nagging of Sakura.

He didn't want to listen to Natsu playing the cello all the time.

He didn't even want to hear Tohru and her bad mouth.

"What's wrong with us?" Tohru entered the kitchen just as Natsu left,"I think you got mixed up, Sweetheart."

"AND YOU!" Kyo lunged at her,"YOU!"

"What? You gonna' kiss me or something?" Tohru puckered mockingly at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kyo gave the hugest, loudest, biggest, scariest scream he had ever given in his entire life.

All the Sohma's appeared at the kitchen, scared out their lives.

"Hm. Okay. I think you need to relax." Tohru rubbed her bleeding eardrums.

"RELAX! I NEED TO RELAX!" Kyo shouted.

"Yeah." Tohru cleaned the blood off of her ears.

"Okay. I'll 'relax.'" Kyo walked to his room, calm now.

"Now," Tohru turned smiling at the Sohmas,"Who wants to eat?"

"Tohru." Started Momiji.

"Yes, Momji?"

"You're still bleeding from your ears."

"Thanks Momji."

* * *

"Tohru." 

_Who's frickin' calling me now?_

"Yes?"

"Come here."

"Where?"

"Inside this room."

Tohru walked in the room and stood before a large burning inferno.

That's it.

She had definately gone mad.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" If you haven't noticed, there's been a lot of yelling in this chapter.

"Tohru?" The blonde-haired girl approached her, puzzled.

Children with their eyes sewn shut.

Their features sanded off.

Their screams masked by a veil of horror.

No!

NO!

* * *

"Tohru! Wake up!" 

Tohru woke up with a start. She was lying down on a couch, everbody crowded around her.

"What? What? Where's Rebecca?" Tohru was sweating profusely, she could already feel the blood trickling down the side of her head.

"Who?"

"No...no...it was just a dream..." Tohru layed back down. Had it been a dream? She could feel the Queen there. The inferno that always surrounded her. The Queen's children had been there too. The one's she had killed.

"Tohru. We found you lying in you room bleeding. What happened to you?" Yuki wiped the blood away from her forehead.

"I-I saw...her." Tohru answered nervously.

"Who?"

"Queen Charla."

"Who's Queen Charla?"

"She's the one that rules Emott. The one that we've been rebelling against from the beginning." Tohru remembered the dying people. The screams.

Her own screams.

"You need to explain to us what you're talking about. Are you ready for that?"

"...yes."

* * *

"Emott was made by a human thousands of years ago. Emott was supposed to be a place of purity. A Paradise. It was supposed to be handed down tothe human's daughter. But, her daughter was kidnapped by an evil creature that sucked all the purity away. He took Emott for himself and lived there with the girl. 

The mother found her daughter, and of course, they were supposed to go back to Earth, but the girl didn't want to. She was in love with the monster. But the monster didn't return her love. He betrayed her, and tried to kill her even. But she was...special. She got back at him, and had him swallowed by Emott's many impurities. Now the Rebellion had to beat her.

Or we don't have anything to live for."

"Woah. So what about Queen Charla?" Momiji asked, interested by the ordeal.

"The girl is Queen Charla."

A/N: To:

Sho-ro Eyez---I'm totally for that coupling too! Just maybe MAYBE not in this story. But I'm not sure yet. Gotta' rack my brains for that one.

Plutobaby 494---You don't know what that is until you find out what the other sister is going to do.

Hope you like this! I know that Tohru is super-stretched than anything ever before, but I didn't just want to go for the same old sappy love stories. Thought it would be nice to make a twist.


	9. Chapter 9 : Amber

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because I pronounced it wrong the first time)_**

**_Chapter Nine_**

The mood ring turned amber.

"Tohru?" Kyo entered the kitchen. He watched Tohru, looking at the snow outside.

"Kyo-Kun!" Tohru turned around, startled. "Um, eh, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kyo smiled at her,"What're ya' doin'?"

"Um...nothing..much." Tohru got up and smiled at Kyo.

"So, uh." Kyo started, but Tohru did something unexpected.

* * *

"Tohru?" Yuki looked around for Tohru,"Honda-San?" 

"Yes?" Tohru appeared, shirt slightly rustled, hair a bit frizzy.

"What happened to you?" Yuki asked, cocking his head.

"Something good. Something new. Something." Tohru said this with a sly grin on her face,"Why? What's wrong?"

Yuki took her hand in his,"Nothing at all. Everything's alright."

"Um.."Tohru gazed into his blue(violet?) eyes,"Okay. What would you like to eat?"

Yuki smiled,"Thank you for the offer, but I'm not very hungry right now." He opened his eyes,"If you don't mind."

Tohru became quite frazzled(?)"E-EH! No! It's fine!" Yuki looked confused so Tohru turned even more crazy,"THAT IS! IF YOU DON'T REALLY WANT TO EAT! THAT'S FINE! REALLY! YOU-"

Yuki grinned and ran his fingers through her hair, having caught her in a semi-hug,"It's okay."

Tohru calmed down and they looked at eachother for quite awhile in that same position.

That's when 'something' happened.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Yuki came, hopping into the kitchen. 

"You're one to talk." Yuki retorted sharply to Kyo.

"Let me guess. 'Something' happened?" Kyo slanted his eyes.

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yep, that Tohru. She sure has a damn temper. She just started to beat on me, and I felt so..." Kyo recalled the evil Tohru beating him up.

"..you felt stupid as usual?" Yuki asked him, sarcastically.

"Yeah.." Kyo was having(yet again)another moment.

"Well, she only punched you, but she started to beat ME with a chair leg...crazy..." Yuki sat down, revealing a bruise on his leg.

Kyo laughed at him, wincing at the pain of his black eye that Tohru had given him.

"She's gone absolutely mad, hasn't she?" Shigure sat down at the table, smoking a cigarette.

"Will you get that thing away?" Yuki waved the smoke away with his hand. He hated the smell of smoke.

"Hi guys!" Tohru appeared in the kitchen, out of the blue.

"GACK!" Kyo jumped, startled by her happy demeanor. But inside, she wanted to beat them all up again.

"Um, what's wrong?" Asked Tohru.

"Are you crazy?" Shigure asked her, blandly. Not thinking of the consequences.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

"Should we help him?" Kyo asked Yuki.

"No."

* * *

A week later, the two crazy sisters left, but they definately would be back. 

"Tohru?"

"Kyo?"

"Yeah. Um. Are you going to hurt me?"

"Ummm...no..." Tohru turned toward him. She looked beautiful. As usual.

"Are you okay? I mean. Eh. Well." Kyo didn't know what to say.

Tohru turned away,"Yeah. I'm 'okay.'"

"Because you know. You haven't been talking to me lately..and..." Kyo felt like an idiot by confonting her like this.

"What? Is that all I am to you? Something else you can gossip about to your family?" She was angry now. Why. She didn't know. But she didn't care either. She didn't want him to think he had some sort of power.

"No! You don't get it! I mean that I'm worried about you! Is that...I mean..." Kyo felt himself go red with fury.

"No! YOU don't get it!" Tohru started to cry,"Why can't you just understand?"

"Because you're-" Kyo couldn't yell at her when she was crying,"I'm...sorry...but I just don't..."

"Kyo! You dense idiot! I love you!" Tohru stopped crying a bit.

Okay.

What did any of this have to do with her loving him?

"Wha-" Kyo was shocked.

"Why? You don't...love me back..."

"I..." Kyo started.

What should he say?

**_quickie---JUST BECAUSE TOHRU SAYS SHE LOVES HIM DOESN'T MEAN THIS WILL BECOME A KYORU STORY! I AM WAITING ON ONE FINAL REVIEW TO TELL ME IF THIS WILL KT OR YT! SO FAR THE SCORES ARE EVEN! (Seriously.)_**

"Kyo...um..." Now Tohru felt like a REAL retard.

* * *

The next few days flew by, with no one talking , except if you counted Sakura's soft humming and Natsu's cello playing. 

The sisters were back with even MORE bags than they had brought last time, and they wouldn't leave until the snow had gone away. That wouldn't be for a bit though.

"Haa-San." Shigure started, wide-eyed,"I'm serious, the girl has gone absolutely mental!"

"Yeah, it's true!" Ayame supported Shigure.

"What are jerks saying now?" Sakura walked in with Natsu's cello, and sat down,"Talking about how NUTS-O my sister is?" She threw the cello down, where part of the side of it chipped.

"Um..yeah.." Shigure said.

"Oh...okay. By the way. Any of you want the cello?" Sakura pointed towards it before taking away Hatori's cup of tea away and downing it.

"That was mine." Hatori picked up the empty cup.

"I know. That's why I drank it." Sakura thought this was a great answer and that anybody should understand it.

"Isn't that Natsu's?" Hatori asked her, looking towards the cello.

"Yup." Sakura stole Shigure's tea, but sniffed it first,"...I don't like dogs." She took a glance at Shigure,"No offense. You're really cute and everything though." She gave him back the cup of tea, then looked at the oranges Ayame was eating. He quickly movedthem away from her.

"What's up with Tohru?" Shigure asked her.

"She's being stupid as usual. What an idiot." Sakura grabbed at the oranges, and managed to get a hold on one before Ayame ripped her hand off it. "You know she really does hate me." Sakura looked down at Jynx who just entered the kitchen,"Because I wouldn't let her join the Rebellion."

"Okay. Now I'm confused." Ayame scratched his head.

"Tohru has so many open roads in her life. I just don't want her to end up like me..." Sakura trailed off, successfully grabbing one of the oranges.

Open roads.

Decisons.

Choices.

This was something neither the Sohma's OR the Honda's had.

Something they couldn't make.

* * *

"Sakura! You're a disgrace to this family!" 

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"It 's your fault Kyoko is dead!"

"You should be blamed for Katsuya's earlier demise too!"

"Why have you come back? Rearing your evil on this family!"

Sakura could relate with Kyo.

Another reason she liked him.

Two little monsters that killed.

A/N: OKAY PEEPS! (sry for that scary saying) I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THE HELL I'M GONNA' DO FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, SO GET YOUR ASSES UP AND FEED ME SOME LINES! I'm now trying to focus on the Sakura-Tohru relationship because as I said in the last chapter, Sakura is WAY worse than Natsu. Maybe if Natsu plays her cello less, everybody would be more happy. Even though she is very good...


	10. Chapter 10

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Arisa thinks I'm seeing Kureno)_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_Woah._**

**_The big 1-0_**

"So, Sakura." Shigure stirred his tea.

"You like oranges?" Where did that come from?

"What? You do?" Yuki asked.

"Yup." Sakura gave her signature dazzling smile.

"Oh." Yuki said, taken aback.

"So! Tohrie-Chan!" Sakura adressed Tohru brightly.

"What?" Tohru was unhappy.

_Tohrie-Chan?_ The Sohma's thought together.

"What are we going to do today?" Sakura asked, even brighter.

"Nothing that involves me and you." Tohru said.

"You mean 'you and I,' Tohrie-Chan." Sakura corrected her.

"Whatever." Tohru was so embarrassed and upset, it wasn't even funny.

But to the Sohma's it was hilarious. They stuffed more food into their faces to keep themselves from cracking up.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Sakura asked.

"In front of people?" Tohru asked, lighting up.

"Um..." Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to go _in front _of _people_.

"Will you not wear your hat?" Tohru asked, even happier than before.

"Well...um...I can't do that..." Sakura said, wrapping a finger around her blood-red curls.

Tohru's face fell,"Oh...well...um...okay."

"Sorry..I...just..." Sakura tapped a finger to the side of one golden eye...and one tiny scar...

"No! It's..alright..." Tohru was kind of disappointed. Her sister never left any house without wearing a hat and sunglasses. Even in the middle of Winter.

Sakura suddenly realized something,"AGH! I'M LATE FOR WORK! SAM'S GONNA' KILL ME!" She ran off to her room. She pulled on the white skirt, shirt, and hat with a half a moon on it.

She felt like a circus clown.

Sakura rushed out the door, Shigure looking at her.

"Shigure?" Tohru asked.

"Yes?" Shigure turned towards her.

"Will you stop giving my sister those perverted looks?"

"Whatever you say..." Shigure said as Tohru got up to leave,"...Tohrie-Chan..."

**Bam.**

* * *

"So. The witch has sisters?" Akito narrowed his eyes at Hatori and Shigure. 

"Yes. Two of them. One is younger than Honda-San, and the other is older." Hatori told Akito.

"Ah. I shall like to meet them soon.." Akito tapped his fingers on his face.

"That would be an honor for them." Shigure said.

"Yes. It will also be a waste of time for me, but..." Akito looked at the ceiling, studying something unseen to the other two.

"Yes?" Hatori asked.

"Nothing." Akito tore his eyes away from the ceiling to look at the two again,"Maybe I'll go and visit them."

"But Akito. That would be wasting even more of your time. Don't you think?" Shigure asked him lovingly.

"No. I will go there to meet them, and pay a visit to Tohru." Akito said sternly.

"Of course." Shigure bowed slightly.

"Do they know about the Juunishi?" Akito narrowed his eyes even more.

"No, not at all." Hatori answered.

"Good." Akito said.

* * *

Akito went to the Sohma house, without Kureno, to meet Tohru's sister the next couple of days. 

"Hello everybody. How nice it is to see you all again." Akito smirked as he stepped inside.

"Woah. Who are you?" Sakura asked him. Natsu was playing her cello as usual.

"I've come here to pay a visit to you." Akito told them,"I'm Akito Sohma. The head of the family."

"Does that mean you're the oldest?" Natsu asked.

"Ahem. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you." Akito said.

Sakura jumped up in front of him, studying him thouroughly,"Hi! I'm Sakura Honda!" She pointed a finger at Natsu,"And that's Natsu Honda, my LITTLE sister," She put her finger down,"But she's not important." Sakura couldn't tell if Akito was a boy or a girl, but she just decided a boy because she wanted him to be. He was beautiful, as everyone else in the Sohma family was.

"Yes. Well," Akito was nervous about the way Sakura was looking at him. Kind of how Shigure looked at some women that passed by sometimes. "Where's Tohru? Because I-"

"SAKURA! I'M GOING TO **KILL** YOU!" A very ruffled and angry looking Tohru came stomping into the kitchen with a bag of ice cubes in her hand,"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" She shook the bag of ice in her anger.

"Oops. Gotta' go, but it was nice to meet you!" Sakura shook Akito's hand and bowed, making sure her cap didn't fall off, then she ran away down the hall.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tohru started to run toward her,"SAKURA YOU-Oh, hello Akito, beautiful day isn't it?-SAKURAAAAA!" And with that Tohru raced down the hall to catch Sakura.

"What about you?" Akito directed his grumpiness toward Natsu,"You don't like to run around like an idiot?"

"No." Natsu took the question seriously,"I like to play my cello.."

"...and eat..." Hiro finished for her.

"Yes, that too." Natsu put her cello back in the case,"I'm sorry for my sister's actions, but Sakura seems to like you."

_That's what scares me._ Raced through Akito's mind.

* * *

"Tohru?" The Sohma's didn't know where she was, so they dared themselves to go inside her room. They found Sakura leaning over Torhu who was fast asleep.

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Shhh..." Sakura said. She put a cup of water next to Tohru, then, slowly lifted Tohru's hand, and put it in the cup.

"What's wrong with you?" Haru didn't get why Sakura was trying to make Tohru chase her around the house even more,"You already broke Shigure's book-case."

"Please." Sakura started,"I did that on purpose."

"WHAT?" Shigure almost yelled out.

"Shhh!" Sakura said, creeping out of 'Tohrie's' room," By the way, I suggest, if you want to keep your sanity," She looked at Shigure as she said that,"Don't open the freezer."

"Why?" Kyo asked, not getting it.

"Because you'll be met by flowersand bow-ties." Sakura walked to bed.

"Eh?" Kyo still didn't get it, but the others did.

"Personally, I go for lace." She smiled, suggestively at Kyo.

"EH!" He was getting it a little bit now.

"It's okay Kyo, I don't mean it. You're eleven years too young." Sakura smiled,"But you're not." She smiled even wider at Shigure.

"EH!" Instead of growing another foot taller, Kyo's brain grew an inch taller. Which means it was now two inches. Where the other inch came from, I'm not sure yet.

"Good night. Oh, and thanks for the books Shigure." Sakura opened the door to her room, it was jammed with books,"Lovin' your stories."

A/N: NOOOO! I have an ENGLISH test this Monday! NOOOOOO! Help me! But Tohru doesn't, because school's just been cancelled cuz' of all the snow. Which will give her more time to spend with a shy Kisa, a jealous Kagura, a crazy Sakura, and two boys that love her...


	11. Chapter 11: The votes are in

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Hiro said I made a comment about him)_**

**_Chapter Eleven_**

**_Kyoru or Yukiru?_**

I'd just like to say in advance...you're the ones that voted not me. And no, the vote is not biased. And the developement of the TY/TK will happen over the next few chapters.

Tohru walked into the fresh snow, wrapping the coat around her, snuggly. Today was going to be a beautiful day.

"Tohru!" Haru/Shigure/Kyo/Yuki came trudging out into the snow.

So let's try this again.

If you'd like to have a recount, please review or P.M. your request. I will need 5 or more requests for a recount by the end of January in order to perform the recount. Thank you.

Because I'm waiting for the O.K. to have a recount, this story will not be a definate Kyoru/Yukiru/Whatever anybody else wanted.

* * *

Tohru looked at Kyo. Oh great. What sarcastic comment did he have for her today? 

"Hi." She waved him closer to her.

"You're crazy sister, the red-neck one,just tried to hit on Yuki. It was creepy." Kyo looked out of breath and exhausted.

"Yes, well...she likes to prey on the young. Kind of like Michael Jackson." Tohru thought about all the times her sister would go on dates with Natsu's ex-boyfriends. Natsu and Sakura had a thirteen year age difference. Did that make Sakura a woman pervert? Was that possible? Probably.

"Yeah. So..um..." Kyo thought of what he should say.

"Do you want to go out with me...?" Tohru asked him quite plainly, like she'd asked the same question to hundreds of other guys. She sneezed once.

"WHAT!" Kyo was about to fall down and die if she didn't stop saying weird things.

Tohru sneezed one more time before finishing,"...to the grocery store...?"

Oh. That would be nice.

Unless she turned all crazy on him.

"No thanks." Kyo said, thinking about the consequences unlike Shigure would have.

"Okay. In that case, I'll go ask Yuki!" Tohru said happily as she bounded through the snow toward the house.

Damn it! He was basically handing her to that damn rat!

"TOHRU!" He shouted after her. Maybe he could change his decision, but she was already in the house.

"You're not going to get that far if you keep helping Yuki like that." Natsu said behind him.

"WHAT! What the Hell do you know about it!" Kyo exclaimed, who did she think she was?

"I know alot more than you. Tohru wants boys that will admit themselves to her, not ones that stand back." Natsu said this matter-of-factly.

"Hmph. Why don't you go play your cello?" Kyo motioned for her to go away.

"Oh, please. Don't be stupid with me." Natsu narrowed her dark eyes at him.

"Don't call me stupid!" Kyo retorted sharply.

Natsu pouted, spun around and walked away, the tails of her coat trailing behind.

Who did she think she was? Coming over and acting like the big boss?

Maybe she was the big boss.

After watching her go, Kyo turned his attention to the house where Yuki and Tohru stood together. They both looked so happy to be near eachother. To...love eachother...

Well. Maybe it was love.

One-sided love.

Or what HE thought was love. Yuki looked at Tohru, she was so happy, he didn't want to mess that perfect attitude and beautiful smile up. Ever. He thought of Tohru as a mother he never had. She took such good care of all the Sohma's. She was like a little dancing snow flake.

But he didn't want that snow flake to stay, feelig trapped and obliged to its hunter.

Even if it meant giving it back to the strong, or calm winds.

Kyo.

* * *

"What's wrong Kyo? Cat got your tongue?" Hatori was surprised to see how quiet Kyo was at the dinner table. All the other Sohma's were shocked and surprised themselves. 

He was gazing at something.

At someone.

The snowflake.

Kyo the wind.

Yuki.

The snow.

So it came down to flying along freely with the wind, or falling to the ground and staying with the snow.

So what did the snowflake choose?

That's rather simple.

But can you figure it out?

* * *

Kyo walked past Natsu's room. He then froze, and came back. He held a hand up to knock. 

Because something was wrong.

Very wrong.

She wasn't playing her cello.

"Natsu?" Kyo flung open the door. Oh yes. Something was definately wrong...

...WITH HIM!

A boy which Kyo had never seen before was lying ontop of Natsu on her bed.

Kyo gasped once. Twice. Feeling for the right words to say "**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"**

The boy jumped up, blushing madly, yet furious that someone would interrupt their late-night romp.

"KYO! You major jerk-off! WHAT THE HELL ARE **YOU** DOING?" Natsu got up, clearly pissed off.

They weren't naked, or doing anything BAD, but they'd been kissing, which was enough excitement for Kyo for one day. He didn't want THAT next to his bed-room! He'd never...done...that..

Now he felt like a major jerk-off LOSER. He'd never kissed a girl that way. Not even Kagura. Not that he had ever willingly kissed Kagura, she'd forced him, but only their lips had touched eachothers. He'd hated that.

"Go bother Tohru or something!" Natsu shoved him out of her room, and shut the door in his face.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Yuki sat next to Tohru. She had been screaming in her sleep. He guessed she must have had a nightmare. 

"Yeah." Tohru sighed. She looked absolutely exhausted. Yuki watched her lie down before he slowly walked out of the room, brushing shoulders with the cat.

"Where are you going, you stupid cat?" Yuki growled.

"I'm going to go look for some more sedatives." He said, he looked even more exhausted than Tohru did.

"Whatever." Yuki stomped away.

_"KYO-KUN!"_ Yuki had heard Tohru scream that in her sleep loud and clear. Why was she always thinking about that stupid cat? It was time that Tohru and Yuki had their own special moment. He had been the man to step up and tell her how he felt. He hated to see their relationship going downhill so fast. It wasn't fair. Kyo and Tohru's relationship had been going at a snail's pace until a only a month ago at the most.

"Kyo?" Tohru shot upright in bed and eyed Kyo coming closer to her.

"Sorry to wake you up. You got any pills I can take?" Kyo asked her, already opening a drawer.

"KYO! Don't-!" Tohru started as he opened it.

Too late.

Kyo was blind.

Tohru shut the drawer close and neared him,"You seriously want pills?" She asked him.

He was too dazed to speak.

"Oh, Kyo, you idiot, you blockhead, you-" Tohru saw her. Right behind him. The jewel encrusted blade in her snowy white hand. Oh shit.

**_Thud._**

What did the snowflake do? Go dancing with the wind, or lie down down in the comforting snow?

Well. That's simple.

Neither.

Because the snowflake melted.

A/N: What do you all think? Hope it was okay. And by the way people...when you want to critique my story, you're supposed to review! Because for anyone that has P.M'ed my story more than review it...YOU'RE AN ASSWIPE!


	12. Chappie 12:Keep voting

**_Snow flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Kisa bit me)_**

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_O.M.G_**

So here it is people! Chapter TWELVE! Okay, here's the polls:

.Yukiru: 7

.Kyoru: 9

.Haru/Tohru: 1

.Gureru: 1

So now you shouldn't be confused anymore. By the way, I'm still counting votes. And yes, you can vote for a couple more than once. Your welcome.

* * *

Tohru shot up. What had happened? Where was she? Oh. Just in her bed. Kyo was sprawled out on the floor beside her. 

Oh yeah.

She had fainted when she'd thought she saw _her._

"You're awake?" Kyo pulled his head up, yawning, and got up to look at Tohru,"What happened before?"

"Um! Did I worry you too much!" Tohru started to blabber.

"Yeah. Actually you did." Kyo answered, starting out.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru felt like an idiot.

Kyo spun around,"After what I saw your sister doing before, _I'm_ sorry." He walked away.

Tohru got up out of her bed and opened the blinds for the windows really wide. How strange. It was snowing again. She couldn't remember one time in her life when it had snowed this much. She stretched, then went to brush her teeth and wash her face. She looked up.

Tohru gasped.

It was there.

The inferno.

Tohru struggled for breath, and walked backwards, startled.

"AAGH!" She tripped(somehow)and fell down, grabbing a towel and pulling along with her. Jeez. She truly was the seventeen year old version of Satsuki. How dumb. Why was she so clumsy? No wonder her sister, Sakura didn't want her joining her fleet. She would fall down the minute she was dismissed.

Tohru got up, straightening out the towel, and putting it on the ledge of the sink. She walked out, dazed, and started down the long winding hall that led straight to the heart of Emott.

Wait...what? Emott. No. She was on Earth. Tohru looked at her surroundings.

No. She was wrong.

This was definately Emott.

Emott.

She was back.

Shit.

"AAAAGGGGHHHHH! KYO-KUN!" Tohru started to run around, wildly. There was no way she was back here. How terrible! She walked down the hall. It was the same as it wa before she left. Huge traditional oak walls, and hard wooden steps. Candles that twisted around eachother and made ghastly shapes on the walls.

She wondered what the others would say when they realized she had disappeared:

Yuki-Probably worried till his wits end.

Kyo-Probably camping out on the roof of the house.

Shigure-Wondering how he was going to get his food.

Tohru approached the end of the hall, and the beggining of a large green meadow.

Uh-Oh.

If Tohru remembered anything from before. There would be crocodile creatures here. She walked slowly through the green, watching her steps, because she had no slippers or socks. She was, unfortunately, correct.

A large brown-green crocodile scampered toward her. It looked at her, regarding her steadfastly. Damn. What now? She looked behind her. Three more crocodiles. She looked back at the one in front of her.

Nope, wrong.

Now there were ten.

Tohru was surrounded by a swarm of crocodiles!

"Gunta!" Tohru looked up at the person who had said the strange thing.

A girl with long green-brown hair, sharp white razor-blade teeth, and a big scaly tail watched her.

"What you looking at?" She asked Tohru.

"Um..I-" Tohru started.

"GO AWAY!" The girl yelled at her.

"I was just-" Tohru was confused by the girl's actions, until she remebered something else.

_She thinks I'm from one of the towns. She doesn't trust me._

Why hadn't she gone back the other way down the long hall? She couldn't answer that. In Emott there was a sweet air that drew you in, and reduced you to nothingness. Just like her.

"GUNTA!" The girl screamed. A humongous crocodile started to scamper toward Tohru.

"GYAHHHH!" Tohru ran away quickly, frightened. She ended up in front of a white picket fence. She climbed over it, and went on.

Was this?

No way.

The town where she had grown up in.

Yes, it was. She looked around...and spotted it...

Her old home.

Her real home.

She looked through the window of it. The inside of the house looked exactly the same it had before she left. Tohru checked the door. It was open. She went inside. Some papers on the table, she sifted throught them. It was Sakura's math homework. This house...did it really still belong to them? Nobody else was here. Sakura's old, dusty seventh grade homework was still here. It had been there, on the table, for seventeen years.

Tohru sat down in the huge magenta-colored chair. How nice it was to be...home.

* * *

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki asked the others. 

"Wow Yuki. Isn't it bold of you to be saying that?" Sakura laughed at him.

"Oh, sorry, I guess you're right." Yuki said, thinking about it.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMNED WOMAN!" Kyo slammed the door open.

"You don't have to be sorry." Natsu said over a bowl of cereal.

"But where's my food?" Shigure whined.

Tohru was right.

* * *

Tohru was so comfortable here in her room. The large pink covered bed, was still laid with the same huge brown dog sitting on it. 

"WOOF!" The dog cried.

"How is it that you're still alive, Bingo?" Tohru pat the old dog's head. The dog, Bingo. Even though he had a silly name, he had lived for seventeen years.

Yeah. Sakura had been doing her math homework, when all of a sudden, Kyoko appeared with a new dog, and the news that she wanted a new baby. Katsuya was not Sakura's dad. Fujita was. Until Kyoko dumped him. No, the dog was not a present for always getting A's in math. The dog was a peace offering.

It hadn't worked though.

A/N: I hope this was okay. But I really do have to clear up Sakura while at the same time keeping the Kyoru going, unless more people vote for Yukiru. **_I won't update until I get FIVE reviews._**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because Hana made me wear more black than I usually do)_**

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

**_Thirteen is an _**

**_Unlucky_**

**_Number_**

Well people. I have brand-new polls. Here:

.Yukiru: 9

.Kyoru: 12

Haruru: 2

Gureru: 1

* * *

Bingo slobbered all over Tohru's head as she wondered just how she was going to get home. Then it struck her. Tohru looked at Bingo. 

"Wanna' go for a walk?" She asked the animal. Bingo's big floppy ears perked up and it drooled even more. Tohru looked around for Bingo's old rope collar, and matching rope leash. She finally found them.

Tying the collar around the dog's huge shaggy neck was a bit of a hassle,"Wow Bingo, you've gained weight," She tied on the leash, and started out of the hut/house, whatever you'd like to call it.

"WOOF!" The dog barked at the rustling leaves.

Yeah.

In the meadow it was Winter.

But in town, it was Autumn.

Tohru looked yonder(I've always wanted to type that!) And near the caves it would be Summer. She tugged on Bingo's leash and they started down the dirt path. Bingo sniffed Tohru's bare feet. She's forgotten to take a pair of slippers at the hut. Tohru looked at Bingo.

He wasn't a prize dog.

But he wasn't a bad one either.

Bingo was a kind, caring, and(even though a bit clumsy)helpful. He was the kind of dog that could probably pull a Lassie on someone.

Kind of like Shigure.

He was a bit kinniving and rude.

But at times he could really be concerned and only do what he thought was right. Like the whole Hatori and Mayuko thing.

And a huge plus was that he was a dog.

Speaking of which...

"RAH! Bingo!" The dog had just(basically)spit allover Tohru's little feet.

She wondered why Sakura had rejected the dog. It wasn't as if it was begging to be in her fleet.

But it was hard.

Because Tohru and Natsu had never known about Fujita.

* * *

"Natsu looks like Kyoko, and Tohru looks like Katsuya, and Sakura looks like...well...to tell you the truth...I don't WHAT the Hell Sakura looks like." That's what one girl had said. 

Fujita had been a very careless and free man. Then he met Kyoko. He loved her so much, and had Sakura with her. But then the Queen found their happiness, and destroyed it. Fujita was dead, and the only thing he left his wife was one child, one puppy, and...

...no sense of loss to feed on at all...

That puppy turned into a dog. That dog became Bingo. That's when Kyoko met Katsuya. Sakura had thought it was a fling. A little thing that would never last...until Katsuya and Kyoko decided to get married and have two kids. That's when Bingo was whipped out. The dog was a peace offering to make up for Sakura and Kyoko's hateful feelings toward eachother.

At least that was what it was supposed to be.

But that puppy, that turned into a dog, that turned into Bingo, turned into...

Fujita.

The only memories of Kyoko's late husband was a dog. Because the dog held every quality in it that Fujita had. The slobbering over food(or what looked like food)the kindness, the caring, the freeness. Everything. And she hated it. So she gave that to the other thing that closely resembled her late husband...Sakura...

Sakura was not stupid. She was never stupid. She understood things, complications, problems so quick, she knew why Kyoko gave her that dog, so she resented Kyoko, she resented the dog. She resented her late father. For everything, when something went wrong, she blamed it on Fujita, until Katsuya and Kyoko died.

That hadn't been the work of a dead man. Sakura put that upon herself. It was her fault.

Why was she so worthless?

* * *

Well. Sam didn't think she was worthless. Sam was the manager of 'Lunar Rock.' He hired her for something. A spark. A lively spark that was given off to anyone near her. 

He loved her for that.

* * *

Tohru got to the cave and walked in, a deep feeling of shame overcame her. She shouldn't have been in the mighty one's caves. It wasn't fair of her, but... 

She stepped into the pink fluff. It started to swallow her whole. It was so dense, and thick.

Tohru screamed, the gunk got traped in her mouth, nose, eyes. Bingo barked, prancing around wildly. He then went on to grab ahold of the rope leash wih his mouth, and pull Tohru back up. Bingo was a strong dog, and he soon succeded.

He really was a Lassie...wait...no..

He was a Fujita.

And Tohru was suddenly back...

...home...

* * *

It took a while to explain everthing that had happened, and it took even longer to explain the dog, but just at that moment.. 

Sam had decided to close the store because he had to go home to his...

...wife...

And when Sakura spotted the dog...

She got so mad, but not at the dog...

At Tohru.

* * *

This was not funny,"WHAT THE HELL, TOHRU!" 

"Um, ah! Sakura! What's wrong?" That's when she remembered the peace offering.

"WHAT'S WRONG! WHAT'S **WRONG!"** Sakura took the dog's collar and ripped it off of its neck,"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Tohru rushed to her sister.

When Sakura became mad, she became blind.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sakura pushed Tohru away.

No.

Not again.

"I HATE YOU!" Sakura slammed the door shut.

The next day Sakura left.

* * *

"Hey Tohru." Kyo scratched the back of his head, meeting Tohru on the roof. He hadn't expected her to be here. 

Tohru wiped her face, she tried to hide it, but she had obviously been crying,"Hi Kyo-Kun...I was just leaving..." She couldn't stand it anymore, she put her head down and started to sob.

Why was it that this thing always had to happen? No. It had been a week. Tohru wasn't crying because of what happened with Sakura.

"Tohru? You look like you just saw a ghost." Kyo cocked his head.

She had to go-

"That's a pretty close guess." Tohru started to cry.

She had to go tell Sakura that her daughter was dead...

A/N: HI MY AWESOME AND LOVELY REVIEWERS! I'm just pulling one surprise after another on you.

The point of this chapter:

.The peace offering(Bingo)reminded Kyoko of her late husband, so she dumped it on Sakura who she never liked and never wanted in the first place. Sakura already new though, and that's why she hated her family, and why she has so much emotion building inside of her.

And in the next chapter:

.We're going to find out who Sakura's(dead)daughter was, and who she had the kid with.

.Ho Sakura will get the money for the funeral for her daughter. Sakura will not accept money from the Sohma's, because she believes it is stealing.

.Let's see if the polls change, and if they do I'll make one group of fans very happy.


	14. Chapter 14 : Spicy

**_Snow Flake_**

**_By: Janxspirit_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Akito punched me out)_**

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Woo._**

**_Things are gonna' get spicy._**

The polls:

Kyoru: 14

Yukiru: 10

Haruru: 2

Gureru: 2

Sakura didn't cry.

She had never cried in her entire life.

Not even when she was born.

So when she heard the news that her daughter was dead, she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"No...it's..." Sakura looked down.

Tohru left.

* * *

"What have you called us HERE for Tohru?" Tohru's grandfather asked. 

"Well...um...you see...it wasn't really me.." Tohru spluttered out.

"It was me." Sakura said sulkily as she came in.

"WHAT! What do you want?" A blonde spoke up.

The Drunk patrol joined in,"You disgrace!"

"Demon!"

"Traitor!"

Sakura felt that lonely, sunken feeling inside of her...but she always felt it.

"Akira is dead. I need some money to pay for her funeral." Sakura told them.

"PHHT! Like we would ever give money to you!"

"DISGUSTING BEGGAR!"

"DID YOU ALREADY GET BOOTED OFF THE NOODLE TRACK!"

"I don't have enough money, I just need to borrow some, I'll pay you back." Sakura said.

**_Slap!_**

"How dare you."

Sakura touched her burning cheek,"Please." She pleaded.

"HA! Has the demon finally figured out she deserves no life!"

"I-" Sakura walked away. She had to get ready for the funeral.

* * *

"Where's Natsu?" Momiji asked Tohru. 

"She wasn't allowed to come."

"Oh...what about Sakura?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Tohru held tightly onto the boquet of little flowers in her hands.

"You okay?" Kyo knocked Tohru on the head. She shook her head, and started to cry. The workmen(?)were here to put the wooden coffin into the ground.

"Why didn't Sakura just take the money we offered?" Hiro leaned onto Kisa.

"She-She believes that it's stealing." Tohru stopped crying as she saw the black cap coming closer toward them.

Sakura was here.

"HEY! You Sakura?" One of the men stopped her from going to the coffin.

"Yes. I am. Is there a problem?" Sakura said, the wilted chrsyanthumum(?)clutched in her hand.

"Actually there is, me and Nay here," He pointed toward another man,"Were put on duty here to keep you away from this coffin."

"What! By who?" Sakura questioned, bewildered at the thought of never going near her own daughter's coffin.

"A Mr.Honda, I believe," The man answered.

"No. This is my daughter." Sakura tried to push her way through the two men, but they grabbed her by the arms and pushed her. Sakura fell to ground.

"HEY!" Tohru shouted at the man, coming up close to him.

"And what do you want you wench?" The man asked her.

"Leave her alone you moron!" Kyo stepped in front of Tohru.

"Yeah, who are you to say such a thing?" Yuki pushed the man aside, and then helped Sakura up.

Sakura broke free of Yuki's grasp and jumped onto the second-hand coffin.

She started to cry.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered to her dead daughter,"I couldn't protect you. But I...I loved you so much, and yourfather was a wonderful man. If you can hear me then...then...don't regret any choices you've made in your life." Sakura closed her eyes, and cried even more. Snowflakes piled onto her back slowly, comforting her.

Tohru laid the boquet of flowers near the coffin, then turned around and walked away.

Kyo and Yuki watched her go. Then they gave eachother a look.

* * *

"TOHRU!" Kyo came out of the bushes, gasping for breath. 

"EH! Kyo-Kun! N-NO! That is! You look exhausted!" Tohru wiped away a tear.

"No(GASP!)I'm fine!(WHEEZE)Yuki went in the other direction and(PANT)I'm just glad I found you." Kyo put an arm around Tohru's shoulder, and bet over, exhausted as ever.

"AH! Kyo! P-Please sit right there!" Tohru tried to make Kyo sit down, but he put his hands on her shoulders, his head bent, he really was tired, but finding Tohru before Yuki was the real treasure. He would break out some sweat over her, just as long as the damned rat wouldn't find her first.

"I'm fine..." Kyo held his head up, levering his face with hers.

"O-Okay! We should go back soon anyway," Tohru touched his face,"I think you may need a glass of water." She put a hand on his chin, and watched him. He was so cute.

Maybe Tohru wasn't as dense as everyone thought.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyo gave one of his famous half-smiles, and broke the closeness between them,"I wish I knew which way to go though..."

"Well. At least now we have some alone time together." Tohru tried to change the mood.

"What?" Kyo realized suddenly that he didn't have his sedatives with him,"Tohru. I'm really not in the mood for a joke." He didn't want to have a stroke and die in the middle of the woods with a crazy girl.

A crazy girl which he loved.

"It's not a joke," Tohru held her hands behind her back and neared him inch by inch.

"WHAT?" Kyo held Tohru just before she came TOO close,"Are you trying to kill me!"

"No. I'd like you to be alive. Suits me better." Tohru held on side of his face and kissed him...

...on the cheek...

"Wh-What?" Kyo had been kissed on the cheek by his mother. But never by anyone else.

"That's all you're getting today. Maybe a little more tomorrow." Tohru said seductively, and walked off through the woods,"By the way! All you have to do to get back is follow the yellow tags on the trees!"

Kyo stood there in the clearing, dazed.

Tohru...kissing people?

Tohru...saying things...seductively?

WHAT WAS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!

Kyo sighed, and started off, following the yellow trail markers.

* * *

"Hey, my people." Natsu yawned as the Sohma's trudged back into the house. 

"HI NATSU!" Momiji smiled and was about to hug her, but Kyo caught him by the ear.

"Don't even think about it bunny-boy." Kyo grumbled.

Tohru just sat, and smiled.

A real smile.

Yes. This was true. Tohru had just truly smiled.

"What idiots." Yuki sat next to Tohru.

"Um-ah! That's very..um...rude, to say that..about them...I suppose." Tohru flushed.

Yuki smiled and pulled her closer to him, and whispered into her ear,"Just remember. Someday, okay?" He pulled away.

Tohru blushed madly. She nodded, then looked to Kyo. Their eyes met, and they gazed at eachother...

...fondly...

* * *

After Tohru was done cooking, and everybody had stuffed themselves with chicken, Momji couldn't contain himself anymore. 

"YAHHHH!" Momiji jumped across the table and...

...latched himself onto Natsu...

"Wha-?" Natsu started, but it was too late.

**_POOF!_**

What was once Momiji was now a little corn-stalk colored rabbit.

Sakura dropped her Gukkensai Sake.

Natsu dropped her chopsticks.

Tohru blushed a serious red.

Kyo smacked his head, annoyed.

Yuki looked tired.

This was going to take awhile.

A/N: So now the two sisters know about the curse. But what if maybe...oh let's have fun with this...Tohru bends the truth a little?


	15. Chapter 15

_**Snow Flake**_

_**By: Janxspirit**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba(Because Hatori said I'm not healthy)**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Kyoru: 16

Yukiru: 10

Haruru: 3

Gureru: 2

* * *

"Tohru."

My God. How many times had her name been said in this story already?

"Tohru!"Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT!" Tohru spun around angrily. She didn't want to talk about anything right now.

"I just wanted to say...six more votes and that cat and I will be tied in the polls. If only the Yukiru fans weren't so lazy." Yuki told her, then quickly added,"Except for foxie() of course." He smiled at her.

WAIT! NO! STRIKE THAT OUT! Let's try that one more time:

Ahem. Anyway! So Yuki grabbed her by the shoulder, but she's not in the mood to talk to anyone, and Yuki says:

"I just want to let you know that..."He blushed a little bit,"I still love you." There. He had said it.

Oh. But Tohru. What would SHE say?

"EH! Um...ah...I-I'm sure that if you...um! That is! ILIKEYOUVERYMUCHYUKI-CHANBUT-B-BUT!" Tohru started to sweat, she was very nervous, and Yuki was coming closer every second. But...

"What are you doing?" Kyo cocked his head, not quite getting the fact that Yuki was trying to kiss Tohru...if only she would stop squirming so much then...

"KYO-KUN!" Tohru cried, exhausted and happy all at the same time,"Ah! What's wrong?" She bounced over to him, holding his wrist.

"Well...let's see...BESIDES the fact that your nut-so sister is trying to find out if too much Sake will make us transform..then...everything's fine," Kyo looked at her. At how nervous she looked. He narrowed her eyes at her, and she looked away, then he looked at the rat,"What did you do to her?"

"Don't give me that look, I didn't do anything," Yuki shot a look straight back at him.

Kyo got up, and grabbed Tohru's hand, walking away silently...suspiciously...

Had something EVER happened between them?

Kyo looked down at Tohru, who was still clinging onto his hand, smiling happily.

No. Impossible.

He shook off the thought.

* * *

"AGH!" Sakura screamed as soon as she 'stepped' out of the door,"HELP! THE WALL'S GOT ME! NOOOOOOO!"

"DAMMIT SAKURA! What the Hell!" Tohru had, yet another, serious case of morning grumpiness.

"LOOK AT THE WALL!" Sakura pointed toward the huge mound of snow that was blocking the front door.

"YOU IDIOT!" Tohru screamed. The Sohma's groggily stomped into the kicthen.

"What?" Sakura was still pointing at the wall.

"THAT'S NOT A WALL! IT'S SNOW! ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING!" Tohru then noticed the empty bottles of sake and beer on the counter.

Sakura giggled and nodded her head,"Yep. I'm drunk as a lark."

"Oy vay." Tohru slapped her head. Then she realized she had just said 'Oy Vay.' She shrugged and went on.

"No!" Kyo opened the fridge.

"What?'' Sakura had to lean on the door to support herself.

"THE PILLS! WHERE ARE ALL MY PILLS?" Kyo started to go through the entire fridge.

"Pills? Were you the one that took all those sedatives Kyo?" Shigure questioned.

"And my vitamins?" Tohru thought about her little Mogeta vitamins which had one day suddenly disappeared.

"And my Natto?" Yuki asked.

"Natto? We're talking about drugs here." Sakura said.

"Trust me. Natto IS a drug." Yuki replied.

Everybody looked at Yuki like he was crazy.

"Um. No. I didn't eat your Natto, but yeah, everything else is true." Kyo said.

* * *

Tohru was unhappy that she couldn't go to the store to buy more Mogeta vitamins(and lock them up so Kyo wouldn't find them.) She still made a delicious breakfast with what she had though, and then she called Saki(or as everybody else calls her, 'Hana.')

"Hello?" Came the usual gothic sound of Hana's voice.

"Hi Hana-Chan!" Tohru cried over the end happily.

"Why. Hello Tohru-Chan, how are you today?" Hana asked.

"Well. It snowed alot last night, but I have something else to talk to you about." Tohru said.

"What is it? Did something happen?" Hana sounded concerned.

"Oh! Nothing bad, but..." Tohru took a deep breath for what she was about to say,"I think I like Kyo-Kun...as more than a friend.." She finished.

Hana gasped,"Are you serious? Does Uo-Chan know? Does Kyo know?" Hana couldn't 'feel' Tohru's waves over the phone, so she couldn't tell what was going on inside her best friend right at that moment.

"Well, Uo-Chan doesn't know yet, and Kyo-Kun...um...I think..." Tohru tried to look for the right words.

"What is it?" Hana asked.

"I think Kyo-Kun is either dense, or just plain stupid."

Of course later on, Hana called Arisa(who was surprised that Hana would actually ever call anyone on the phone)and told her the entire conversation she had with Tohru(Because she wrote it down on a piece of paper.)

* * *

Then...IT happened.

The worst thing possible.

Kagura came to visit the Sohma's.

"KYO!" Kagura raced over to him and threw her arms around him. She didn't care if she had been forcing herself on him, she still cared for him. And she didn't want him to be swept away by the evil Tohru.

"KAGURA! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kyo managed to thrust her off.

Tohru walked in, looked at them, gave Kagura a phony smile and said,"Hello Kagura! How are you?"

Kagura didn't smile back,"Fine."

"Um, ah...I was just wondering if I could steal Kyo for a moment," Tohru said.

"Go ahead. You've already stolen him." Kagura muttered under her breath.

"Eh?" Tohru looked confused, but she went on to take hold of Kyo's arm and walked out of the kitchen with him.

"Hmm..." Kagura watched them walk out before turning back,"I'll be back!" She looked at Sakura and Natsu,"I have to talk to you two anyway. Everybody found out who you were." She then tip-toed off to catch up with Tohru and Kyo.

"She's noisy." Natsu complained.

"She's the one that seems drunk." Sakura held her pounding head.

Kagura snuck up on Kyo, and hugged him,"Kyo, what're you doing?" She asked as she saw the plant he was holding.

"I'm putting this plant on that shelf, Tohru couldn't reach that high." Kyo stuggled himself to put the plant ontop of the high shelf.

"Of course she couldn't. Look at her." Kagura whispered.

"Kagura! Why don't you and me go talk a little bit?" Tohru tore Kagura away from Kyo.

A/N: The next chapter is going to be Kaguracentric and what she feels about everything that is going on with Tohru and Kyo. PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!


	16. Chapter 16

_**Snow Flake**_

_**By: Janxspirit**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own Furuba(Because Momiji won't hug me)**_

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Our**_

_**main character**_

_**is**_

_**16 yrs. old**_

Kyoru: 16

Yukiru: 14

Haruru: 3

Gureru: 2

Kagura walked alongside Tohru,"What did you want to talk about?"

Tohru finally stopped walking, and turned toward Kagura, giving her the eye,"Lay off Kyo. He's mine."

"Y-You...like Kyo-Kun?" Kagura asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I do. So stop acting like you own him or something," Tohru answered her.

Kagura took a step back, nervous,"I never acted like I owned him!" She took a step forward then, and said confidently,"And besides. You can't tell me what to do. I can go to Akito and tell him everything."

Tohru cocked her head,"I don't think you would do that."

"And why not?" Kagura questioned her. Something was definately different about Tohru.

"Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to disapoint Kyo," Tohru told her,"Would you?"

Kagura looked at Tohru in a different light now. Had this always been some type of game to her?

"You bitch!" Kagura retorted sharply,"I thought we were friends!"

"I did too. Until right now when you called me a 'bitch,'"Tohru said,"Now listen up, Kyo doesn't like you. He likes ME. He said so himself," Tohru started to..bend the truth a bit,"I don't want you hanging onto him like some type of five-year old, got it?"

Kagura didn't get it though,"N-No. Why would Kyo-Kun want you when he can have someone like me?"

"Because I'm kind, and I care for him. And besides. I'm beautiful, and you're...well...you're not UGLY...but..." Tohru trailed off on purpose.

"Tohru! What HAPPENED to you? You're..."Kagura couldn't find the word. Tohru looked so sinister. The way she was talking...and the way she was acting...it just wasn't her.

"...Crazy?" Tohru guessed.

Kagura...she...

'She couldn't see Tohru.'

She did see Jynx though.

Weird that the cat would show up at a time like this.

Right?

"Why, hello kitty," Kagura bent over to pet the little white cat.

The cat purred and stretched, yawning and showing its little white teeth.

"Hee hee!" Kagura giggled at the cat as it caught one of its claws on the carpet by accident.

"I guess you like my cat then?" Sakura appeared, arms crossed.

"Oh! This is your cat?" Kagura got up and faced Sakura.

"Yep. Her name's Jynx. She's my pride and joy," Sakura picked up the cat and smiled.

"You...must really love your cat," Kagura sighed,"I loved a cat once too you know."

Sakura smiled. She knew. "Oh, really? Then why did you let it go?" She asked. Jynx yawned once more and curled up in Sakura's arms.

"He was taken away," Kagura started...

"By an onigiri. Because I suppose...cat's prefer real food over fake food." Kagura didn't understand what had just come out of her mouth,"But...cats like boars right?" Kagura looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror,"...pigs...yes...cats like pigs?"

"Pigs are real food you know." Sakura stroked Jynx,"Pigs were made by the Earth. Onigiri's were made by people." Sakura put Jynx down,"Sometimes...onigiri's are considered as 'fake.'"

Kagura had an immediate connection with Sakura. They understood what the other was talking about.

I'm the author of this story and I don't understand what's going on.

Ever had one of those moments where you know you're confusing yourself even?

"Do you think...rats like onigiri's?" Kagura asked Sakura. Here we go with the confusion again.

"Rats will eat anything." Sakura said. Jynx licked her chops at the mention of rats.

Did she understand what was going on too?

"Yeah...and...but..." Kagura leaned herself against the wall,"Have you ever noticed that ALMOST every animal in the Chinese Zodiac are found on farms?"

Sakura laughed,"I never thought about that before."

Kyo and Kagura.

Sakura liked them the most out of all the Sohma's.

"Hey. Sakura. Get your ass over here, Tohru just broke like...a hundred plates," Natsu appeared.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Anyway. Good talking to ya' Kagura." Sakura said, then left.

"You too." Kagura replied.

Kagura liked something real, like cats.

Kagura didn't like something fake, like onigiri's.

She would never approve of cats and onigiri's together.

Ever.

* * *

This story will not be Kaguracentric anymore. 

Not now.

Not ever.

It was touching though, right?

Anyway...

Bingo came sliding down the hallway, Tohru trailing wearily behind.

"BINGO! You're leaving tracks everywhere!" Tohru got down on her knees and started to wipe the paw prints off the wooden floor with a paper towel.

Bingo stood up, but because he was so clumsy on his huge paws, he fell down again.

"Bingo!" Tohru cried out in horror as the dog started to wipe himself on the white rug leading to her room.

"WOOF!" The great dog let the slobber fly everywhere.

"AAGH!" Tohru yelled. But she couldn't help it. She started to laugh like crazy, and that was when she looked Bingo straight into his cold gray eyes.

Peace offering's have strange powers.

"Mew."

And so does guilt.

* * *

"Hey! What are you-!" Kyo started as Natsu rummaged through the fridge. 

Or atleast that's who he thought it was.

The person got out of the fridge, a can of tuna stuck in her mouth, a carton of milk in her hand.

A...

...cat...?

A girl with white hair and two black ears and a tail.

It was...

It was...

It was Jynx.

"Oh...my...Buddha..." Kyo trailed off.

Where had he left his painkiller's again?

A/N: Um. Sorry if you didn't know what Sakura and Kagura were talking about. I won't update until I get five or more reviews. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17: Pointless

_**Snow Flake**_

_**By: Janxspirit**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Because Motoko says I'm a witch)**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Kyoru: 18

Yukiru: 16

Haruru: 3

Gureru: 3

Akiru: 2

* * *

Tohru walked down the hall.

School.

She looked at the boys as they passed.

ONE in particular.

Yuki.

"Um! Yuki-Chan!" Tohru waved him over, and he came, smiling as usual.

That warm, beautiful smile.

It made her almost melt.

ALMOST.

"Hello, Honda-San. I didn't see you this morning," Yuki said.

"O-Oh, yes! Well. You see, Uo-Chan wanted us to come to the convenience store for a while," Tohru replied.

"Why?" Yuki asked, puzzled.

"She said that there was this weird old man that came to the store everyday, very early in the morning, and buy gum," Tohru told him.

"Was he there?" Yuki wanted to know.

"Yes! He came to buy a pack of gum! It was strange though because he didn't have any teeth!" Tohru had been fascinated and awed that a man with no teeth had bought gum.

"Oh." Yuki smiled at her again,"We should get to first class."

"Ah! Yes! Everybody will wonder where we are!" Tohru noticed the few stray kids in the hall.

"Come on then," Yuki wrapped an arm around her, and started down the hall.

* * *

"Hey Tohru!" Arisa winked at Tohru as she walked in. Yuki had dropped his arm as they entered the classroom.

"Hi!" Tohru dropped her schoolbag beside her desk and sat down,"I forgot to ask, how was your vacation?"

Arisa folded her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling,"Nothing much. My dad asked since New Year's is approaching so fast, that it would be an excuse for him to drink to his hearts content. I said no."

"Really? That's exactly what my brother asked, but I told him I would put rat poison in his drink first," Saki piped up.

Tohru smiled, and Arisa just laughed.

"Hi."

Said.

Kyo.

"Yo! Carrot!" Arisa cried,"What did you do this weekend? Or should I say, WHO did you this weekend?" She smiled. Happily.

Ugh.

"WHAT?" Kyo couldn't get women. They were out to kill him. The whole class looked straight at him, he got nervous. He pulled a bottle of tranquilizers out and downed them, then he fell over and started to snore softly.

"Hey. Kyuusai. Go get the janitor will ya'? Tell him we got a mess on aisle four," Mayuko told Kyuusai.

Kyuusai got up and went to go get the janitor.

"What kind of cruel parent names their kid 'Kyuusai'?" Arisa asked her friends.

"Well. Kyuusai might be a nice name actually, doesn't it mean 'salvation'? Tohru asked.

"Yes. But for a boy, I prefer the name 'Keito.'" Saki said as she wrote something down.

"'Ten blessings'?" Tohru asked.

"Of course. Have you ever read 'The Wiccan mind'?" Saki asked Tohru.

"No..."

"Then you don't know what I mean," Saki finished the large pentogram on her paper and gave it to Arisa,"To keep the old man away."

* * *

Kyo was absent for the rest day, but the rest of the gang didn't seem to mind.

Especially Yuki.

This was his chance to get closer to Tohru. Closer than ever before.

But the Prince Yuki Fan Club didn't like that.

The club had dug a tunnel in the snow and met eachother to find a way to get rid of the evil witch.

And they finally came up with an evil plan.

But there were steps in this plan, and they knew that it would take a while before they could carry the plan out.

The first step was the easiest of all.

The huge orange, that if you weren't careful enough, could fall from its tree and crush you into the dirt. This would all happen the following day though, so for now they'd have to settle down and try not to barf as their vulnerable prince played with the evil, charming witch.

* * *

"Wow. Your prince in shining armor was totally going after you today Tohru, but you weren't giving him the time of day," Arisa told her friend as they trugded to their last class.

"Really?" Tohru hadn't noticed anything different. Wasn't that how Yuki acted all the time?

"Yes. I wish, once in awhile, that I could have as many lovers as you do," Saki said, a black book clasped in her hands.

"L-LOVERS!" Tohru froze. Bewildered by Hana-Chan's last statement.

Arisa patted Tohru on the back,"Of course, don't be so modest."

"I DON'T HAVE ANY LOVERS!" Tohru screamed out. Everybody froze, looking at her until Arisa snarled for them to back off.

Saki sighed, and opened the book. She pulled a withered leaf out and gave it to Tohru.

"What's that?" Arisa asked as she opened the door to let herself and her friends out.

"I was outside a few days ago, and that leaf was on a tree. Even in the terrible snow. I plucked it and took it inside," Saki started,"The wind was howling at it, the snow was dropping on it. I bet the only thing it had to look forward to were the beautiful patterned snowflakes."

"Snowflakes?" Arisa snorted,"You went out in the freezing weather to see 'snowflakes'?"

Saki closed the book,"Maybe to you it's stupid. But that's only because you don't understand natural beauty," Then to Tohru,"Keep look over that leaf. Maybe it will bring peace to your mind."

"What do you mean?" Tohru questioned, but when she looked up, Hana-Chan and Uo-Chan were nowhere to be found.

* * *

"Hi." Came the lilting voice of Kyo-Kun.

"Ah! Hello, Kyo-Kun!" Tohru walked into the living room, and then, in a Tohru-ish way, she tripped on the floor.

"GAHH!" Kyo jumped up and helped her,"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

Tohru was spazzed out,"..sorry..."

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL YOURSELF!" Kyo helped Tohru to sit down on the couch.

Jynx padded in.

Bingo walked behind her.

The Ying and the Yang of the Earth.

Of any other Earth.

Tohru patted Jynx's head and the little white cat jumped onto her stomache.

Bingo snarled, disapprovingly.

Kyo patted the big dog's head,"Hey...don't do that.."

Tohru sat up a little,"I'm sorry Kyo-Kun. I should be careful more."

Kyo looked at her,"Well. Yeah! You should! What's wrong with you?" He noticed something,"You know...you look and act exactly like..." He trailed off.

"Like who?" Tohru wanted to know who she resembled to him.

Not that she cared.

"You look and act like...Satsuki, you know, Hiro's mom." Kyo said.

Satsuki had brown hair. She could cook well, and was very tidy. And she was also very clumsy.

Exactly like Tohru.

* * *

! GLUG ! GLUG ! GLUG !

"AAAAAA!"

"What?"

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!gaspAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tohru fell down and fainted.

"The idiot killed herself." Sakura pushed Tohru with her foot a little bit.

"Was it something I did?"

"No Jynx. Go on." Natsu put the carton back into Jynx's hands.

"This is a mad house!" Tohru fainted onto the floor.

Sure was a mad house.

A/N: Next is the P.Y.F.C's evil plan! So please review, I need some idea's for their wacky plan!


End file.
